With the development of Internet application, an increasing number of users often perform search through typing key words in a search webpage, and a search is triggered in this way. Specifically speaking, after the search webpage has acquired the key words for searching and the search operation has been triggered, based on the key words typed in for searching, the corresponding associated words are listed. The user clicks a certain key word and then search results related to the key word are shown. Detailed information of search results can be viewed by clicking the search result that the user expects to see.
However, the user can find the expected information in the process of searching key words. In the process, searching key words is realized by typing in key words for several times. In the process, the user's search intention cannot be detected. As a result, the user has to click another search result in order to acquire the expected information. This exerts a negative influence on search efficiency.